


Another One

by Blahasher



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Be gentle, I'm not a good writer, M/M, This could be an Au, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahasher/pseuds/Blahasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Alec and Magnus end in a bad break up, Magnus finds out Alec is to be married. Again. </p><p>I'm not saying he's crashes another wedding.</p><p>But he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One

* * *

 

 

Magnus' gaze lingered on the envelope that was sat on the other end of his long couch. He knew what is was. What was inside of it, but he couldn't make himself open it.

 

He had heard rumors about what was concealed inside the letter. The Famous Lightwood man soon to be wed, and the invitations were finally out. Everyone was going.

 

Of course, Magnus hadn't been invited. With the way he and Alec had ended things, he can't say he was shocked to not find a beautifully inscribed white and gold envelope in his mail. Magnus had, however, manage to talk an old colleague and friend into letting him just look at the invitation, said friend even inviting him to be his plus one, since he hadn't gotten one of his own. But there it was. Sitting there. Glaring at him.

 

 _It's a letter, Magnus. It doesn't have eyes. Or even feelings._ Magnus thought to himself. _Just open it_.

 

His hand reached out and finally grabbed it, his fingers being very careful as he slowly opened it and pulled the card out. There was a lot of information written on the card, but the only thing he could see was, in big bold letters:

**ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD.**

_His_ Alexander. He couldn't help the gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach when he thought about how Magnus wished his name was below Alec's, telling the guests to be there for their wedding. Instead, a boys name he had never heard of, written perfectly. Like the two names fit together so well you couldn't help but want them next to each other. It hurt, and Magnus had never felt such pain in his heart. Magnus knew he shouldn't go. He should just decline the offer with a _Thanks, but no thanks,_ and move on. Alec had obviously already moved on from him, right?

 

But he couldn't help himself as he marked the 'plus one' checkbox on the card, and filed it back into the envelope neatly. Almost as if his hands had never even touched it.

 

 _I'm not throwing my last chance of love away_ , Magnus thought _, not again._

 

 

                                *

 

 

Alec's wedding was not was Magnus would've expected for the boy he used to know.

 

It was small, which did sound like something Alec would enjoy, but small didn't mean any less extravagant. Magnus, with the rest of all of the guests, had been told to come down a few days early, because it was 'easier that way.'

 

What Magnus didn't expect was for the wedding to be on a gloriously beautiful island in the middle of nowhere. The colors and flowers were absolutely gorgeous from what he had seen, and wedding was still two days away.

 

He had yet to run into any Lightwood's themselves, but he had managed to find Clary, Simon, and Raphael, who happened to be staying in the room next to his own that he shared with his "date." They had all been extremely happy to see him, if not just a little worried as to why he was there. Simon had openly expressed his concern, asking him, " _You're not here to crash another wedding of his, are you?"_ Which Magnus could only laugh at, because this did seem like a pattern for him. Crashing important moments In Alec's life because he was selfish, and refused to share the love of his life with anyone.

 

It was the same night we had run into Isabelle, who, after not seeing her for quite a few years, hadn't changed that much. except for the wedding band on her own finger, and Magnus how no idea whom she was wed to, because he wasn't invited to that wedding either, it seemed.

 

" Magnus! I can't believe you're here! Clary told me she had run into you this morning! I'm so glad you could make it!" Isabelle, pretty much, shouted excitedly towards him. Magnus could tell she meant everything she was saying, but it still didn't hurt any less that she was actually glad he was there to witness this god-awful wedding that was going to take place.

 

"It's an honor to be here, Isabelle." Magnus lied shortly, forcing a smile onto his face, and he knew Isabelle didn't see through such a lie. She rolled her eyes, her hand finding its way to his arm a comforting gesture.

 

" It's been years, but you haven't changed a bit, have you? Still covering up how you truly feel in public, I see." Isabelle sighed, " Well, you don't have to lie to me. If I'm being honest, I'm about as happy about this wedding as you are." Magnus looked at her, shocked at how honest she was being, and no words could form to come out of his mouth. " I know. It's weird isn't? Alec's second wedding and I'm just as against it as I was the first." She took her hand off of Magnus, dropping it back to her side with a huff. " Don't get me wrong, Isaac is great. He's nice, and caring, and he loves Alec so deeply that I can't even be around them most of the time because it's just so cute. "

 

Magnus ached at what she said. People used to say that about their relationship too, and one point. When they were happy.

 

" It's just- Something has always held him back. I mean, we all know what it is. It's his deep, internalized fear of it not being real. The whole ' but does he really love me for me' crap he's always been paranoid of..." She stopped for a moment, looking directly into Magnus' eyes, her lips curling only slightly into what looked like a sad smile.

" And it's you. You have always held him back. It's sad really, that even after everything, and the awful break up, he can't move past what happened. Of course I'm ecstatic that he finally has someone who can make him smile again, after so long, but I can't even tell if he really means it when he says that Isaac's the one, you know? He knows -, well knew who he was meant to be with, but since it didn't work out, no offense to you, he's settling."

 

Isabelle rambled on nervously for a while, before Magnus finally halted her, touching her cheek lightly. " I understand, Isabelle. He's always held me back too. And hearing that Alexander was going to be married soon almost killed me. " he stopped abruptly, taking in a breath and looking around the room they were standing in, before continuing.

 

" if I'm honest with you, and myself, I came here because I was afraid I had missed my last chance of finding him again. Obviously, I missed it, and it's heartbreaking-"

 

" But you didn't! "Isabelle cut him off, speaking loudly at first, but quieting down so no one would hear her, "Magnus, you have to stop this. We both know you're the only one my brother is ever truly going be happy with. The only one Alec will ever love. I am giving you my permission to take that last chance. Go find him. Talk to him. I'm not promising he'll say yes, he most likely won't, but you both deserve closure, at the least. "

 

Magnus stared at Isabelle, contemplating everything she had just said In his mind. He had just been given permission to break up another one of Alec's relationships. He couldn't comprehend what Isabelle was asking him to do, but he couldn't deny that the request tugged at his heart happily.

 

He wanted to do it. No, he had to do it. Even if it meant one last time to work things out and move on, it would be worth it.

 

" I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?" Magnus joked with his usual smug smirk, even though it was forced.

 

" You don't. Now, I think Alec is at the beach. Jace said he saw him walking off that way, saying something about 'needing space'. You should go now. There's only two days. You don't have much time..."

 

 

                                *

 

 

Magnus hadn't been able to find Alec that day, but now it was the night before the wedding, And Magnus couldn't miss Alec from a mile away.

 

He was walking down the sand, when he saw a tall man standing next to the water with his hands in his pockets, and staring out towards the waves. He wasn't wearing black, which was an odd sight to see, one he hadn't seen in a while. Even with just seeing Alec's back, he realized just how badly he had missed his sweet, sweet Alexander.

 

"Dear,Alexander. What's got you looking like you're in a sad romance novel? Something got you down?" Magnus spoke.

 

Alec couldn't have spun around fast enough at the sound of that voice. The one he only heard in his dreams these days.

 

" Magnus.." His voice didn't waver as he said the name he hadn't spoken in what felt like forever. A smile broke out into the Archer's face, smaller than what Magnus was used to, but there nonetheless.

 

"Surprised to see me? Come on, Alexander. You should be used to me showing up at the worst times.." Magnus' voice was quiet, and he laughed just as small. He was surprised to hear a laugh from Alec as well. Magnus had missed the sound more than he remembered.

 

" Yeah, I guess I should be. Something makes me think you enjoy it though, don't you?"

 

" Only a little bit. I'd Most likely enjoy it more if the situation was different. " Magnus figured there wasn't much reason for going around the real reason he was here. He wanted to get straight to point.

 

The smile faltered a bit on Alec's face, and he turned back towards the water, letting out a small sigh. " So that's why your here?" He asked.

 

" Partially the reason, yes." Magnus revealed as he moved to stand next to Alec, looking at the water as well, knowing if he looked at Alec right now, he'd break. " I ran into your sister. She's exactly how I remembered her. Still as pushy as before, I believe."

 

" Did you expect anything different? " Alec scoffed. " It's Izzy. What did she push you into this time?"

 

" Well, she told me where you were, telling me that we should talk. If for nothing else, then only to get closure, that it would be best for us considering what you're about to do. The family you're about to have." Magnus could hear the hesitant sound come from Alec's lips, and could feel him visibly tense next to him.

 

" Closure.. That's such a typical Izzy move." He faltered, turning his head to Magnus who met his gaze.

 

When Alec had finally look closer at Magnus, he hadn't changed much either, from what he could see. His eyeliner was a little messier, and his hair a little less groomed, which was odd in his opinion. " I had to move on, Magnus. He was a family friend. Surprisingly, Father set us up. Told me I needed this. That I needed to meet someone who could love me, like really love me no matter what. " Alec confided, " And he does. He loves me through everything. Every mistake I make, he forgives me without a second thought. Tells me how much he cares whenever he has the chance. He knows what I'm like, how I get in a bad situation. He knows me so well..."

 

Magnus visibly saddened at the description of the seemingly great man Alec had found. " I'm really happy- wait, no.. I can't lie to you Alec. But I am very thankful you found someone so perfect for you-"

 

"-But he's not perfect for me! " Alec said a bit louder than his tone before, and he ran a hand over his face. " He's perfect. Absolutely perfect in every way, but that's the problem. I mess up! A lot! And he acts like it's not a big deal, but it is! He goes along with whatever I say! He doesn't fight. We don't fight. I thought that was what I wanted, you know? Someone who will just be there for me always. It's not. I know that's why Izzy sent you down here. She told you that this was what my relationship with Isaac was like, and that it wasn't normal. Wasn't right, because it's not. But I love him. I fought him for so long, not wanting to be set up by my parents. But he cared so much, and at that time, it was exactly what I needed. Now, though? I'm not so sure.. I don't know if I can spend the rest of my life... Bored. In a meaningless relationship with a family I know I won't be able to make myself love as much as I would have with -"

 _you_. Alec stopped before he said something he would truly regret.

 

Magnus looked up quickly when Alec had abruptly stopped, straight into his eyes, knowing how that sentence was meant to end. He took a deep breath, turning to face him fully, his usual confident stance a little shaken.

 

" I told you part of the reason I was here was because of the wedding, which is true. You know I'm always there to support you, no matter how it feels to watch you do these things without me. But the other reason was that I wanted to know if I had really missed my last chance at a happy life with you. An exciting, exhilarating, unexpected life that I wanted us two to have together. And seeing your name on that invitation with someone else's name under it.. It was wrong, it felt wrong. Like, that should be me. We should be the one having a beautiful wedding at a beautiful place like this, with your family and my friends there to witness it. But I gave up on us. So much was wrong with our relationship at that time, and instead of trying to work it out, I cut you off. I told you no matter what you said, it wouldn't matter. That it was over. That we were done.

And yeah, at that time, I meant it. The timing was bad, we were going In two different directions, on two separate path's that weren't going to cross any time soon. We needed to figure things out on our own. I knew that then. But I can't help but regret everything I said to you that night. I'm selfish like that though. I wanted us to keep going, to never end, even if I knew we would've ended up worse than we are now, Because at least I would still have you."

 

Magnus stopped ranting to take a step closer to Alec, close enough where the tips of their toes were touching, and Magnus could feel Alec's shaky breath on him.

 

" You deserve someone like Isaac. Someone who loves you, and doesn't just give up when things get a little too difficult for his liking. I'm glad you found that. Honestly. It might not be ecstatic, or breathtaking, but it's beautiful in its own. He is lucky to have someone like you."

 

Alec spluttered for a response to Magnus' long monologue, speechless. Magnus hadn't ever told him how he felt so openly, at least not since they had met, before they were together.

 

" I don't know what you're expecting me to say, or do here, Magnus.." He finally spoke, and by the way Magnus' face had twisted in a way Alec didn't like, that Magnus was shutting down again, and that was the last thing Alec wanted.

 

Magnus' hand found its way to Alec's face, moving a stray hair away from his forehead, before it dropped and he took a step back, putting plenty of distance between the two.

 

" I don't want anything from you, Alexander. I don't expect you to run off and cancel your wedding, and tell me this is what you've been waiting for, because I know it's not. But you're getting married tomorrow, and I would've lived the rest of my long, torturous life regretting never telling you what I wanted to tell you the last night we met. Follow what you think you need to do. And I don't mean what is right, or noble. I mean, what you need to do for yourself. Just One request. Don't... Forget what we felt like. It's been the only thing keeping me going, and it'd be a shame if you didn't remember how great we were for the time we were together.. Goodbye, Darling."Magnus had finally finished, but Alec had no words.

 

He wanted to say so much. _Stay. I'll never forget you, Magnus. Just give me some time._

 

But none of them felt right to say in that moment, as he watched Magnus make his way back up the beach and into the building.

 

Alec couldn't take his eyes off of the building, the words he wished he had said on the edge of his tongue,

" Magnus..Don't leave me again."

 

 

                                 *

 

 

Magnus sat sulking in his comfy chair back in his loft, trying to distract himself from the fact that Alec's wedding had been the day before, and that it was officially over.

 

He had immediately packed his things and gone back home after his talk with Alec, telling Izzy there was no reason for him to be there to watch her brother get married again. He wasn't going to crash another wedding.

 

 _Tap, Tap_. He heard the knocking on the door, too engrossed in this own thoughts to even realize someone had been near him. He let out a small sigh, standing and walking to the door. He was definitely surprised to see Alec on the other side of the door.

 

" Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon, Alec?" Magnus asked, curious. There was no bitterness in his voice, only sadness. Alec stared at him a second, before speaking.

 

" You left. Didn't even stay for the wedding. Why?" There was a hint of a smile on his lips, and Magnus wondered what kind of game Alec thought he was playing.

 

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't really want to stick around to watch you marry someone else. I'd never crash more than one wedding."

 

Alec laughed quietly, and shook his head. " If you had stayed, you wouldn't have seen me get married, that's for sure. You would've seen me cancelling it. I told him I couldn't follow through with it.. Deep down I think they all understood why. You just can't marry someone else when you're still not over your ex, right?"

 

Magnus froze, his eyes locking with Alec's. The very small ounce of confidence he had left, gone.

 

" that's the second time you've given up someone else who cared for you because of me. Why?"

Alec could hear the insecurity in his voice, and he had to fix that.

 

" Why not? You said, years ago, that I needed someone who made my heart beat faster. Made my skin tingle when they entered the room. I never felt that before you, and especially not after you. It hasn't changed, Magnus. I thought after all that happened, and all this time, I'd be over you, but you were there, at the wedding, so close to me... And all I wanted was for you to be the one I was marrying. " he stopped, stepping into the apartment, now only mere inches away from Magnus.

" if you meant what you said at the wedding, please tell me it isn't too late for us."

Magnus took a deep breath in, a smile falling onto his lips when he breathed back out.

" It's never going to be too late for us. Even if you had married someone else, it still wouldn't have been too late."

 

Alec immediately pulled him close, his arms wrapping around him. The stood like that for a while, before Magnus forces himself to move away, and moved to the door to shut it.

 

" Why don't you come in, Alexander? Have a drink. We have a lot to catch up on."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I don't know what I'm doing.  
> My tumblr is rowanaway if you have anything you would like to chat about. x
> 
> THERES NO EDITOR FOR THIS SO IF I MESSED UP IM SORRY OKAY


End file.
